menudo primer dia de clases
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Es tu primer dia de clases que tanto te puede pasar?PxL Disfuten y Comenten!


Era tu primer día de clases (típico ya sé y además obvio) ¡ya era tu ultimo año! Por suerte. El profesor te indico que entraras, le obedeciste, te presentaste y todos parecían agradables. Pero tu vista se centro en un chico que se sentaba al fondo de la clase sin nadie alrededor, nadie cerca y lo que más cerca de este estaban parecían realmente atemorizados. Era atractivo pero poco te importaba tener un amorío por ahora.

Te pareció extraño que entre tantos asientos vacios allá uno para ti delante de todo. El profesor te señalo que te sentaras ahí con una cara de _por favor no te quejes y aslo ._estabas a punto de sentarse cuando aquel chico del fondo hablo…

-no tengo problema que se siente por aquí- dijo

Entonces el profesor te todo de la mano y te llevo hasta allí (para que sé entienda era una orden que te sentaras allí pero como eras nueva…)

-Ho…hola -dijiste un poco tímida, el solo te miro-…eto…en donde quiere q…

-ahí-dijo señalando el asiento que estaba al lado suyo.

La clase había comenzado, poco te importaba lo que el profesor decía, no era tu materia favorita pero aun así intentaste poner más atención, pero al ver que era inútil comenzaste a hacer garabatos en una hoja; comenzó con cualquier cosa pero al finalizar la hora tu dibujo era espectacular.

En el recreo algunos de tus compañeros de clases se te acercaron. Los chicos eran amigables y divertidos aunque te decían que tengas cuidado con el chico que estaba al lado tuyo. En cuanto a las chicas no paraban de decirte que te alegaras de él, que era peligroso y bla bla bla. Admitías que ese chico era… peculiar, pero a esas chicas se les notaba lo mucho que le gustaba y no les diste importancia.

Al regresar a clases el profesor dio un ejercicio que era de a dos. Pudiste notar como Todos se sorprendieron.

-Supongo que estaré contigo- Le dijiste y al parecer tus compañeros no lo pasaron por alto.

/nota: bien, siempre que lean con _esta letra será que están pensando/_

_¡QUE MIERDA PERO QUE HACE!-_era lo que pensaban todos tus compañeros

-si no hay de otra-

-disculpa podrías decirme tu nombre-

-Hibari Kyoya

El profesor dio los ejercicios, no entendías nada, absolutamente nada. Y claro esta Hibari lo noto.

-Tardas mucho-

-eto…lo siento es que nunca fui buena en esta materia.

-entiendo te ayudare-

_¡QUEEE! DESDE CUANDO ES TAN AMABLE! Mejor dicho desde cuando es amable._

El puso su asiento junto al tuyo y comenzó a explicarte.

-ya entendí- comenzaste a hacer el resto de los ejercicios por tu cuenta e increíblemente te salieron-haci-le mostrarte para que "te corrigiera". EL solo asintió.

-Gracias hibari-kun.

_¡MIERDA NADIE NUNCA LO HA LLAMADO HACI;NADIE LO LLAMA HIBARI-KUN ES HIBARI-SAN CON RESPETO Y NO CON CARIÑO! ¡NOS MOLERA HASTA LA MUERTE A TODOS!_

-No importa.

…

Las clases terminaron decidiste charlar un poco con tus compañeros y te dijeron lo terrible que podía ser Hibari enojado pero creíste que exageraban (en realidad se quedaban cortos).

El ya se había ido, creo que diez minutos antes que terminaran las clases.

Decidiste ir al techo de la escuela antes de irte a casa para pasar el rato xD.

En las escaleras escuchabas una voz muy aguda cantando el himno de namimori.

-estas un poco desentonado- se escucho de otra voz, una voz mas grave, te parecía conocida…

-No entiendo porque desafinas tanto. El himno de la mi escuela debería ser perfecto.

-Hibari! Hibari! Aplausos! aplausos!-Dijo la voz más aguda.

-hibari-kun?-No pudiste resistirte te asomaste a la puerta y viste a hibari hablando ¿con un pajarito?

-que descarado; además quieres que te aplauda-

-Aplausos! Aplausos!

-No, no hasta que lo agás bien.

-Hibari! Te moleré hasta la muerte.

Lamentablemente las carcajadas ante eso fueron inevitables-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!1

Hibari volteo a verte, en cuanto se acerco a ti degaste de reírte inmediata.

-Perdón… no lo pude evitar.

-Que haces aquí?

-Quería pasar el rato, no sabía que Hibari-kun estaba aquí.

-Entiendo pero si le dices a alguien lo que viste ¡Te moleré hasta la muerte!

-Me quedo claro pero…¿Por qué le enseña a cantar?

-No te interesa.

-Lo-lo siento.

Estabas a punto de retirarte, ahora si tomabas en serio los comentarios de tus compañeros y no lo molestarías más. Pero en cuanto te das vuelta Hibari te toma del brazo y tu volteas a verlo.

-No quiero que te vayas-te dice

-Hm? …Porque?

-Te lo tengo que decir? No, no es mi estilo.

-Y cuál es su estilo?

-Besarte-

-hm?-Cuando te diste cuenta el ya te estaba besando, correspondiste su beso, al rato se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

-lindo estilo-dijiste-pero creo que podría ser mejor.

-ya veo- dijo él.

Te tomo de la cintura atrayéndote hacia él; para luego besarte con más pasión.

-menudo primer día de clases me pregunto ¿Qué pasara el segundo?-pensaste


End file.
